stay with me   chapter 1
by princess fishyoboes
Summary: perlahan semuanya akan mengerti
1. Chapter 1

author :: Princess Fishyobeos

genre :: romance , comedy

rating :: G

cast ::

- Kim Hyunli :: yeoja , 16 tahun , dia tinggal dalam keluarga yang termasuk kaya , dia adalah seorang yeoja yang manis , tinggi , pintar *amin* , berbakat , matanya indah *ahahahaha~* . dia termasuk anak yang beruntung , dia tinggal dalam keluarga yang bahagia , teukie , eomma yg sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya , kangin , appa yang sangat bertanggung jawab kepada keluarga tercintanya , dia juga memiliki seorang kakak bernama Kyuhyun , kakak yang juga sangat menyayanginya ^^

- Cho Kyuhyun :: namja , 19 tahun * waaaaa , kyu muda , kkkk~* , tampan , kulian dan ambil jurusan seni musik *emang ada ? kkK~* , suaranya indah , penyayang , dia juga termasuk cowo populer di kampusnya , banyak perempuan yang terus berusaha mendekatinya , tapi mreka gagal , kyu hanya sayang pada satu gadis , Jun Haneul . dan dia selalu setia pada yeojachingunya itu . dia juga sosok lelaki yang sangat menyayangi keluarga dan juga sahabatnya.

- Jun Haneul :: sahabat hyunli , dari keluarga yang biasa dalam hal ekonomi , tapi luar biasa pada hal saling menyayngi , berkat orang tuanya yang menanamkan agar selalu menyayangi orang dengan sepenuh hati ,ia mendapatkan seorang pangeran tampan yang juga sangat sayang padanya , Cho Kyuhyun .

- Lee Donghae :: namja , 18 tahun * waaaaaa hae lebih muda dari kyu , kkkk~* , tampan , baik hati , bersahaja *kkkk~* , dia terlahir dalam keluarga yang sederhana , ayahnya , hangeng , hanya seorang pedagang roti yang tidak terlalu besar , dan ibunya heechul hanya seorang penyanyi kafe *dikejar petals , kkk~*. untunglah , dia pintar , wajah mendukung , postur tubuh mendukung *apasih , author lebay , kkk~* maka dari itu dia bisa masuk ke universitas dengan beasiswanya , di jurusan yang ia ambil , ia bertemu dengan kyuhyun , dan merekapun bersahabat ^^

- Shin Yunju :: 17 tahun , yeoja , dia manis , berlesung pipi *terpaksa nulis , dikejar distraaaa * . dia adalah mantan donghae *saya benci ini , reader :: author cerewet , lnjt ! *. dia adalah idola laki-laki , walaupun begitu , dia perlu perjuangan yg keras untuk menakhlukan hati hae **DULU**.

- Choi Minho :: namja , tampan , populer , tapi , sayangnya , nasib percintaannya , sangat sangat buruk , karena , ia mencintai Shin Yunju , yg ia tahu bahwa Yunju mencintai hae dan menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu * poor minho *

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

" Yunju , mian , aku gag bisa nerima kamu lagi , masa lalu kita terlalu menyakitkan bagiku , mianhe "

" jebal hae , aku masih sayang sama kamu , aku janji , gag bakal ngulangin kesalahanku yg dulu tolong hae " air matanyapun mulai mengalir perlahan.

" anio~ , kau tahu siapa Yunho ? tau kn ? aku yg mngenalkannya padamu , dia sahabatku yunju ! , tapi , kau malah menjalin hubungan dengannya ? apa maksut semua itu ? aku tak bisa memaafkan mu ! " donghae pun mulai memalingkan mukanya.

" okey , aku ngaku salah , tapi ,, berilah aku kesempatan kedua hae , aku masih mencintaimu , setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua hae " air matanyapun semakin deras mengalir dari matanya . sepertinya dia tahu bahwa hae memang tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis , ini pasti salah satu tipuannya *hae , jgn percaya jagi , kkkk~*

_ahh~ , aku bingung , Tuhan , tolong aku _ . _raut wajahnya semak_in _meyakinkanku , tapi , apakah dia memang sudah benar-benar berubah _? _tapi ,, kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku terluka , oh GOD , Help me , kirimkan aku malaikatmu untuk menolongku _- batin donghae selagi dia berfikir

tiba-tiba dari kejauhan , kyu sedang berlari-lari , dan donghae merasa seperti doanya dijawab oleh Tuhan , dia mengirimkan seorang malaikat yang mungkin bisa membantunya , semoga saja * wew , kyu malaikat ? OH NO ! , kkk~ *

" eh Hae , ngapain kau disini ? kau lupa kalo kita ada kelas ? ntar malah dimarahin tu dosen gimana , kajja kita ke kelas " kyu yg tiba-tiba datang dan yg dianggap hae malaikat itupun lgsg ' menyeret ' hae ke kelas tanpa permisi dengan yunju

" eh eh eh , tunggu Hae , bagaimana ini ? Haaaaaaeeeeeee! " dia masih saja memanggil hae untuk meminta kepastian , namun apa daya donghae mengacuhkannya karena ia sudah terlanjur 'pasrah' di 'seret' oleh Kyu , kkkkk~

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

*Donghae POV*

Kelas

" Eh Hae ! , tadi ngapain sama Yunju ? dia minta balikan ? " tanya kyu padaku.

" Ne~" jawabku malas.

" lalu , ? kau menerimanya ? " kyupun semakin memperbanyak pertanyaannya

" emm~ ... belum kujawab sih , gimana menurut mu ? "

" jangaaaannnn! " jawab kyu tegas

" eh , wae ~ ... ? dia terlihat sangat sungguh sungguh , bahkan tadi dia sampe menangis ? " jawabku enteng

" alah~ ,, kau seperti tak tahu sifatnya saja , sudah berapa kali dia seperti itu padamu ? dan hasilnya ? NIHIL! , dia tetap tidak berubah"

" eh , bener juga ya , yaudah , diemin ajalah kalo gitu , kkkk~ "

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

" Lee Donghae ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Tidak ada yang boleh bicara sendiri di kelas saya " perkataan dosen itu mengagetkanku dan kyu

" Ah iya pak , Maafkan kami ! "

" Baiklah , karena ada yang tidak mendengarkan , saya ulangi lagi , ada tugas buat kalian yaitu mengarang sebuah lagu beserta koreografinya dan harus kalian tampilkan bulan depan , 1 kelompok 2 orang , partner kalian pilih sendiri " tegas sang dosen

" mwo ? " tak sengaja kyupun berteriak kencang

" ada apa kyu ? kelamaan ? yaudah , 2 mggu aja gimana ? "

" ah~ , tidak pak , wkatunya cukup kok , hehehe~ "

"baiklah , anak-anak , bulan depan kalian WAJIB tampil "

" ne~ " jawab ana-anak serempak

" psst hae hae ... kita sekelompok ya *puppy eyes* " bisik kyu padaku setelah si dosen out

" ne~ "

" ntar kita kerumahku aja , kita bikin lagu ama koreonya , wokseh ? kkk~ "

" okeokeokeokeoke~ "

*donghae POV end *

rumah Kyu

" aku pulanggg..." teriak kyu , dan kyu lgsg melepas sepatunya , tapi,, ia heran melihat donghae yang sedang melongo melihat sekeliling rumahnya...

" hae , kau kenapa ? kok melonggo heran kyak orang o'on aja *mian hae , hug hae 3 * "

*pletakkk* donghae lgsg memukul kepala Kyu

" anio..., ini rumahmu ? waaaahhhh~ , gede banget ya , ruang tamunya aja luas begini *mata hae berbinar khas orang katrok , #duh , gag tega bilang hae katrok , hiks hiks# * , kyaknya bisa buat maen futsal nih , ahahaha~ , kebetulan aku juga bawa bola nih , kkk~ , ayo maen :D , eits , tapi disini ada ortumu tak ? ntar kita kena marah lagi "

" gag ada sih mereka lagi sibuk sendiri , tadi kau bilang apa ? mau maen futsal ? wuahahahahahahaa~ , uhuk ... uhuk..." akhirnya kyu tersedak karena ketawa terlalu lebar sampai keselek laler *dikejar sparkyu , aaaaaaaaaaaaa*

_kenapa ni kyu ? tiba- tiba batuk sendiri :? _batin hae

" sabar kyu sabar , kamu keselek laler ya ? wuahahahaha~ , makanya , kalo ketawa jgn lebar-lebar , kkkk~ " gumam hae smbil ngelus (?) pungunggung kyu.

" uhuk...uhuk... , kamu sih , katrok pakek banget plus keterlaluan , wuahahaha~ "

" salah sendiri punya rumah gede banget " gerutu hae sambil manyunin bibr * cute banget , kkk~ *

" ahahaha~ , tapi idemu boleh juga , sini mana bolamu , selagi ortu tak ada di rumah , kkk~ "

" tadaaaa..." lagak hae kayak pesulap sambil ngeluarin bola dari tasnya

" ahihihiihi~ " kyupun tertawa dengan evil smilenya , kkkkk~

_ya pemirsa , akhirnya merekapunn mulai pertandingan futsal antara mereka berdua di RUANG TAMU . mereka mulaii dengan kick off dari donghae kepada kyu...dan kyu menggiring ke arah gawang , lalu direbut kembali oleh Donghae ... Donghae menguasai bola ... lalu diambil oleh kyu lagi (?) dan...semakin mendekati gawang...dan...ah~...Donghae berhasil merebut bola dan langsung berlali ke gawang kyu...donghae semakin mendekat gawang kyu ...dan ... akhirnya. shoooooooottttttttttttttt ! _*reader :: dasar author sableng -.-'*

" rasakan ini , TENDANGAN HALILINTAR ! " Donghae memnendang bola ala tsubasa , kkkkkkk~

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

sementara mereka sedang asik , sehingga tak sadar kalo ada seorang yeoja yang membuka pintu dan...

kkkrrriiieeettttt~ ! *mian , author kagak tahu nulis bunyi pintu yg bener , kkkkk~*

" ah ~ , kau sudah pu... " suara yeoja itu

sementara , dari arah ruang tamu terdengar suara kyu

" ! "

DHHHUUAAAAAKKKKK , BBRRRUUUKKKKKKK !

" " teriak Hae

sampai akhirnya , tak sengaja , bola tendangan Halilintar andalah Hae ' sukses ' mengenai wajah yeoja yang baru masuk dari pintu rumah kyu itu ,,

~ TBC ~

kkkkk~

mian kalo gaje

maklum , masih pemula

dan masih ingin terus berkarya #abaikan

mian kalo ada salah pengetikan , namanya juga manusia *bilang aja gag teliti :p *

mohon komennya buat kritik / saran

gomawo

ditunggu chapter 2nya ya , pasti akan terbit kok , kkkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :: stay with me

Author ::

Genre :: Romance , Comedy

Rating :: G

Cast :: Kim Hyunli , Cho Kyuhyun , Jun Haneul , Lee Donghae , Shin Yunju , Choi Minho

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

Sementara mereka sedang asik , sehingga tak sadar kalau ada seorang yeoja yang membuka pintu dan …..

Kkkrrriiieeettt~ ! *mian , author fishy kagak tau nulis bunyi pintu yg bener m kkkkkk~ *

" Ah , kau sudah pu…."

Sementara dari arah ruang tamu , terdengar suara Kyu

" "

DHHHUUUAAAAKKKKK , BBRRRRUUUUKKKKKK !

" " Teriak Hae

Sampai khirnya , tak sengaja bola tendangan halilintar Hae ' sukses' mengenai wajah yeoja yang baru masuk dari pintu *readers :: yaiyalah lewat pintu , masak lewat jendela , lo kira maling * rumah Kyu itu,,

CHAPTER 2

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

_Omona , sial banget gw , bola itu kena orang , siapa kira kira orang itu ya , waaaaaa , bisa dihajar Kyu nih , huhuhuhuhu~. _batin Donghae

" YA ! HAE , kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini ? sayang , bangunlah , ayo bangun " teriak Kyu sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh yeoja itu .

_Kenapa dipanggil sayang ? jgn jgn itu selingkuhan Kyu , Ku itukn pacarnya si Haneul _ . batin Hae lagi

" YA Lee Donghae , kenapa diam saja , ayo bantu aku mengangkatnya ke kamar " perintah Kyu

" Ah , ne ~ , mian ya Kyu " jawab hae sambil mengangkat yeoja itu

_Waaaahhhh , cantik juga ni cewe , matanya bagus banget lagi * author fishy meleleh *, kalo dia benar selingkuhan Kyu , aku akan mengadukan pada Haneul agar dia putus lalu ni cewe bisa jadi pacar aku , kkkkkkk~ _. batin Donghae sambil menunjukkan evil smile nya. *thorFish :: waaaa , pasti Hae gntg banget sama evil smilenya *

" Kenapa kau senyum senyum Hae ha ? gag ngerasa berat apa ? " tegur Kyu yang melihat sahabatnya itu senyum senyum sendiri

" eh , iya mian mian , kamarnya masih jauh kgak ? " jawab hae sambil senyum senyum sok manis *thorFish :: awawawawawawawaw *

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

kamar Hyunli

" Hyunli , bangunlah ! " kata Kyu sambil membau-baukan 'balsem' ke hidung Hyunli *emang ada balsam gitu disono ? *

" Iya , bangunlah , mianhe " pinta Hae

" Ahh~ bau apa ini ? kepalaku pusing , kau sudah pulang hyung ? " perlahan , ia membuka matanya dan mengeluhkan sakit dikepalanya.

" Ne , kau tidak apa-apakan ? kau sih Hae , pakek nendang pakek jurus segala , melenceng pula , jadi kena adek gw kn ! " Kyu lgsg mendorong pundak Hae

" Ah , Ne , mian , aku tidak sengaja , mianhe "

" Ah ne~ , aku tak papa cuman sedikit pusing , gomawo , eh hyung , dia siapa ? " lirik Hyunli ke Hyungnya sambil menunjuk kea rah Hae

" dia itu Lee Donghae , temen 1 kampus aku , kenapa ? ganteng ya ? kkkkk~ " ledek Kyu

" ne , salam kenal , aku Lee Donghae , pgl Donghae aja , lupakan apa yang ditanyakn Kyu ya …"

" zzzzz =..= , apa apan sih ? dulu aja wktu aku ajak Haneul ksini kau juga tanya2 aku jawab tanpa menuduh apapun kn , kau ini -.- " sanggah Hyunli sambil memajukan mulutnya

" iya iya , yaudah , sana istirahat , aku kluar dulu , eh Hae , kau masih mau disini apa ikut kluar , wuahahaha~ " goda Kyu pada Hae

" apa apaan sih kyu ? sudah tentu aku ikut kau kluar " jawab Hae sambil mengikuti Kyu kluar

"ahahahahaha~ " Kyu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sahabatnya yg polos itu

Hyunli yang ada dikamar juga diam-diam ikut tertawa

~ Hyunli POV ~

_Ahh~ , bau apa ini ? kenapa kepalaku pusing _ , _akupun perlahan mulai membuka mataku _, _kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di kamar ? bukannya aku tadi ada di depan ruang tamu ya ? , ah~ , disitu ada hyung , tapi , siapa disebelahnya , apa mereka yang membawaku kesini ? anioo~ , tapi dia tampan juga , kkkkk~ , Hyunli , inget , kamu udah punya cowo , kau tidak akan meninggalkannya , ingat itu_

Hyunli POV END ~

~Author POV ~

" eh Kyu , tadi itu adekmu ya ? " Tanya Hae

" eh , Hyunli ? iya , kenapa ? jangan jangan , kkkkkkk~ *evil smile + evil laugh ala Kyu * " jawab kyu *thorKuro :: waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ,- sambil senyum senyum gaje-*

" anio~ , kau ini kenapa ? ngledekin aku terus , zzzzz -.-' "

" kkkkk~ , ah , sayang dia udah ada yang punya , aka punya pacar "

" wew , aku kira tadi itu dia selingkuhanmu , abis kamu tadi memanggilnya sayang , wkwkwkwk~ " jawab Hae polos

" apa apan kau ini , mana mungkin aku menyelingkuhi Haneul *thorKuro :: aku juga tak akan menyelingkuhimu , kkkkk~ /plakkkkkk , ditampar sparkyu *

" ahahahaha~ , iya iya percaya ,kkkkk~ , eh tadi kamu bilang dia udah punya pacar ya ? yaaaahhh , kau sih Kyu , aku jadi keduluan, coba dari dulu kamu bilang sama aku kalau kamu punya adik yang matanya bagus banget , pasti aku maen ke rumah kamu duluan sebelum dia punya cowo " jawab Hae dengan suara pelan

" Kamu ngomong apa tadi Hae ? aku gag denger , ha ? " Kyupun seolah olah menajamkan pendengarannya

" gag kok , aku gag ngomong apa – apa , oiya , uda sore nih , kita kenapa belom dapet gerakan apa – apa "

" eh iya ya , kita lanjutin besok aja deh , gimana ? " usul Kyu

" besok ? emang kamu kgak ngapel apa ? " Tanya Hae

" eh iya ya , waaahh , berarti kapan kapan aja ya , mian banget Hae "

" iya , gag papa , yg pntg bulan depan jadi aja , kkkk~ "

"siip lah "

"okay , aku pulang dulu ya , byeeeeeeee "

" oke , bye " ngalmbaiin tangan ala miss universe , kkkk~

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

Suatu hari , suatu saat , dan suatu tempat pula *author ribet* saat donghae sedang melihat lihat buku di took buku *yaiyalah , masa di toko matrial * dia melihat ada seorang gadi yang sedang melihat buku juga bersama seorang namja , sepertinya dia mengenalnya dan berusaha mengingatnya

*DONGHAE POV*

" eh , itu kayak aku kenal , siapa ya ? " akupun mengingat kembali wajah gadis itu

" itu mah adeknya si Kyu , tapi sama siapa ya ? samperin gag ya ? , samperin ajalah , sekalian pura2nya ngobrol gitu "

Sampe di deket tempat Hyunli melihat lihat buku

" eh , maaf , kamu adeknya Kyu bukan ya ? " akupun memberanikan diri bertanya dulu

" iya , kamu yg dulu nendang bola terus kena muka aku ya ? *-.-'* " jawabnya diiringi muka heran oleh namja disebelahnya

"ehehehee~ , iya , maaf ya , uda gag papa kn , ngomong-ngomong dia siapa ? " tanyaku sambil melirik kearah namja tersebut

"ah~ , Eunhyuk imnida , aku namjachingunya Hyunli , senang bertemu " katanya sambil menundukkan badannya

" owh , jadi ini pacarmu , Kyu uda cerita kalo kmu punya cowo tapi aq gtau yg mana , kata Kyu kamu jago dance ya ? "

" ne , " jawabnya sambil malu malu

"ahahaha~ , iya , dia jago dance banget oppa , kata Hyung kalian lagi disuruh ngerjain tugas ya ? minta bantu cowok aku aja , kkkk~ " goda Hyunli

" aku sih mau – mau aja , tapi gimana sama kamu hyuk ? mau ? "

" ah , kau ini apa apan chagi ? aku jadi malu , aku tak sejago itu , " jawabnya malu-malu [lagi]

"aaaaah~ , tak apa , gimana ? " desakku terus menerus padanya

"hehehe~ , yaudah , " jawabnya malu-malu [lagi lagi]

" o iya , hyung aku mau ultah hlo , oppa gag mau ngerjain dia ? " tanya nya

" yang bener ? emang kapan si ? wajib dikerjain donk tu anak , kkk~ "

" tgl 3 februari besok sih , tapi kalo ngerjain hyung aku itu harus perlu persiapan dan anggota yang setia agar tak ketauan , kkkk~ "

"iya sih , tu anak emang susah dikerjain , waahhh , enaknya dikerjain apa ya , kalian juga mau ngerjain dia ? "

" wajib juga donk oppa , oppa mau bantuin kita gag ? gini caranya ….." diapun menjelaskan rencana yang telah ia buat dengan pacarnya itu

"waahhh , boleh juga tuh , kita tinggal nunggu tanggal mainnya nih , kkk~ "

"iya , ahaha~ , o iya , oppa , kita pamit dulu ya , uda kesorean nih , chagi , ayo kita pulang , yang penting kita uda dapet sukarelawan baru , kkkkk~ "

"ne chagi , ayo kita pulang , kami pulang dulu ya , annyeong " pamit namja itu sopan

" ah ne~ , kalian hati- hati dijalan ya "

" _ah~ , mereka sudah pulang , sebaiknya aku pulang juga , ternyata adeknya si Kyu baik ,juga , ya walaupun agak cerewet sih , kkkk~ , tapi pacarnya sopan banget ,mana ide dia asik banget lagi yang buat ngerjai Kyu , tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya nih , kkkk~ " batinku sambil terus berjalan menunggu halte bis._

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

2 februari 2011 , kampus , masih Donghae POV

" eh Kyu , gimana ni dance kita ? mana baru dapet lagu doank lagi , gimana ? "

" o ia ya , yaudah , besok aja gimana ? aku kosong kok , kamu bisa gag ? "

" bisa bisa bisa , tapi dimana ? rumah kamu lagi ? ada oetu kamu gag ? ntar gag enak kalo kita bikin ribut "

" alah, biasanya lo juga kalo maen kerumah udah bikin rebut sama ade gw , kkkkkk~ "

" ehehehe~ , iya ya , lupa , mianhe jadi dimana ni ? "

" yaudah di rumah aku aja , okey , see you besok aja ya , aku ada perlu nih "

" yah ni anak , lagi ngomong juga , "

" ya mianhe Hae , ada panggilan alam ni " katanya sambil joget joget menahan panggilan alamnya itu .

" ahahahaha~ , yaudah sono , daripada ngompol disini ntar harga diri lu mau taroh mana ? kkkkk~ "

" kurang ajar kau Lee Donhae , tuuunggu pembalasanku " katanya sambil berlari menuju toilet.

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

3 February 2011 , still Donghae POV

Sebelum Hae dan Kyu latian dance di rumah Kyu , hae lgsg menghubungi Hyunli untuk bersiap siap.

Tttttuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttt…tttttttuuuuuuuuutttttttttttt… *naik kereta api , tut tut tut /lempar author pakek kereta *

" yoboseyo " jawab yeoja diseberang sana

" yoboseyo , akhirnya kau angkat juga , lama kali -.-' "

" ah mian oppa , tadi aku lagi di UKS nemenin chagi aku "

" eh , emang Hyuk kenapa / diakn belum ngajarin aku dance , kenapa uda sakit "

" ish , oppa ni tega bener , tadi itu tiba-tiba dia pingsan abis basket lawan SMA sebelah , kayaknya kevapean tapi dia uda gag papa kok "

" owh , syukurlah , jadi kita bisa latian dance , kkkk~ "

" opppaaaa , tega kali kau ini , yg kauu pikirkan hanya dance saja , " bentaknya

" eh iya mian mian , sekarang dia sudah tak apa kan ? "

" iya , emang oppa kenapa nelpon ? "

" ya Tuhan , kamu lupa , plinplan ato gimana siiihhhhh ? haduuuhhh , sabar sabar "

" eh ,emang ada apa ya ? aku beneran lupa nih ,, ehehehehe~ "

" kita jadi ngerjain Kyu gag ? aku uda berhasil nih , kita ke rumah buat latian dance nih , kamu uda nghubungin Haneulkn ? jgn sampe lupa "

" eh , iya aku lupa , mian oppa , gomawo uda ngingetin ya , kkkk~ " jawabnya cengengesan

" haddduuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh , yaudah , aku mau masuk kelas dulu , see you "

" oke , see you , annyeong oppa "

" ne , annyeong "

Ya , hubunganku dengan Hyunli memang sudah semakin akrab layaknya kakak adik , sejak pertemuan kami yg tidak sengaja di took buku. Sejak kita memikirkan cara agar bisa mengerjai Kyu , kita menjadi semakin dekat , tapi aku tahu batasan kok , dia punya pacar dan aku harus menghargai itu.

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

*Hyunli POV *

UKS

" oke , see you , annyeong oppa "

" ne , annyeong "

" chagi , siapa yang nelpon ? kok ngomongin aku juga ? " Tanya Eunhyuk

" ah , ini chagi , donghae oppa nelpon ngasih tau kalo dia uda berhasil ngajak Hyung latian dance dan rencana kita pasti sukses , kkkkk~ "

" mwo ? ? tapikn keadaanku kayak gini chagi ? gimana ? aku jadi gag enak sama mereka "

"gwenchana chagi , mereka pasti bisa ngerti kok , toh ntar kitakn bakalan ngerjain hyung aku , so relax honey , kkkk~ "

" ah , benarkah ? "

" benar sayang , sudahlah , kamu istirahat dulu , supaya nnti kamu bisa ikut kerumah aku ^^ "

" ah~ , baiklah , gomawo chagi ^^ "

" ne , kalo gitu , aku balik ke kelas dulu ya , bye , ati ati di UKS , ada setannya noh dipojokan " godaku sambil menunjuk pojok belakang

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , chagi , cukupp , nnti aku malah kabur gimana , " teriaknya manja

_Omona , aku senang sekali melihat raut wajahnya yg sedang ketakutan tapi keliatan manja itu , kkkk~ . _batinku sambil senyum senyum

" chagi , kenapa kau malah senyum senyum ? "

" ah~ , gpp , udah ya , ati ati , ahahahahaha~ " godaku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya yg sedang ketakutan karena bercandaanku tadi

_Ya Tuhan , betapa beruntungnya aku , aku mendapatkan seorang namja yang menyayangiku , setia , baik dan tak pernah macam – macam , aku sungguh mencintainya , aku tak peduli dia yang sering lelah dan pingsan itu , aku menyayanginya , semoga ia benar-benarlah jodohku Tuhan . _Doaku sambil menuju ruangan kelasku

* Hyukie POV*

" chagi , kenapa kau malah senyum senyum ? "

" ah~ , gpp , udah ya , ati ati , ahahahahaha~ "

Aku terus memperhatikannya keluar , aku benar – benar menyayanginya ,yeoja itu benar benar baik , cantik ,pintar , perhatian pada aku dan keluarganya , dan aku juga merasa bahwa dia pasti juga sangat menyayangiku. Tapi , aku tak tahu ada apa pada diriku ini , kenapa sekarang aku mudah lelah dan pingsan , aku jadi merepotkannya , aku tak mau kehilangannya , semoga dia jodohku , aku benar benar menyayanginya.

*back to Hyunli POV*

" gimana keadaan pangeran monyetmu itu , apakah sudah membaik ? " Tanya Haneul , teman sebangku ku sekaligus pacar Kyuhyun , Hyung yang sangat aku sayangi.

" ne , dia sudah baik – baik saja , o iya , kamu mau bantu aku gag ? ngerjain Kyuhyun Hyung , pacarmu tersayang itu , mau gag ? "

"hehehe~ , jadi malu , emang mau ngerjain gimana ? kalo bisa aku bantu deh "

" gini…." Akupun menceritakan rencanaku , Hyukie dan Donghae oppa pada Haneul

" gimana ? mau gag ? " tawarku

" okelah kalo begitu , aku akan membantumu , kkkk~ "

" tapi emang kamu tega ngeliat ' pangeran game' mu itu menangis ? kkkkk~ " akupun menekankan kata kataku pada ' pangeran game'

" semoga saja , kkkk~ , hyukie ikut ? "

" kalo kondisinya udah membaik sih ya ikut , tapi kalo masih blom pulih ya aku suruh pulang aja deh , gag tega , kkkk~"

"ahahahaha~ , iya iya , yang cinta mati ama monyetnya , ahahahaha~ "

===== 3 Stay With Me 3 =====

kampus , donghae pov

" Kyu , jadi lat kgak nih kita ? " Tanya donghae

" jadi donk , lagipula , kan ada pacarnya si Hyunli , pasti kita diajarin deh , kkkK~ "

"iya , sekarang aja gimana ? "

"kok sekarang sih ? taon depan aja gimana ? yaiyalah sekarang , keburu di DO dari kampus kita "

"ehehehehe~ "

rumah

Saat mereka sedang jempalitan (?) terdengar suara orang masuk rumah dengan kasar

BRUKKKKKKK !

"ehhh , suara apaan tu ? jangan jangan ada maling "

"mana mungkin , paling angin , coba liat dulu gih "

Merekapun menghampiri TKP dan….merekapun mendapat kenyataan bahwa jeng jeng jeng jeng *ala sinetron* , adiknya tersayanglah sang tersangka yang membanting pintu itu , Kyupun lgsg menemuai sang adik…

" kau ini sebenernya kenapa sih ? kok dating tiba tiba banting pintu gitu ? "

" noh , pacar lo tersayang nyebelin banget "

" lah , bukannya dia sahabatlu , kenapa jadi begini ? emang dia ngapain lu ? "

" lu tau kgak ? ha ? di depan gw dia pedenya meluk Hyuk ? "

"mwo ? gag usah deh lu , aneh aneh aja , mungkin aja lu salah liat "

"salah liat gimana ? terserahlah , pokoknya gw uda males temenan ama dia lagi ! , bahkan kalo bisa , lu juga putusin aja tu orang ! "

"mwo ? gila kali lu , gue sayang sama dia , ngapain gue putusin dia ha ? "

" ya itu urusan elo , itu urusan elo dan gw gag mau peduli , gw mau ke kamar dulu , makanya , punya pacar tuh dijaga donk ! " Hyunlipun tampak sangat marah

"okey , bisa aja pacarlu yang ngganggu cewe gw ! " teriak Kyu sambil mengiringi kepergian adeknya ke kamarnya

" asal lo tau ya , wktu kejadian itu , Hyuk LAGI SAKIT tau ! "

Seketika , wajah Kyupun berubah menjadi gelisah , dia tak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakanadiknya itu , bahkan , sang adik sampai meneteskan air mata saat bercerita semua itu.

" Kyu , are you allright ? "

" hmmm "

" Kyu ? "

"ne , aku gag papa , aku pengen nelpon haneul dulu , nyuruh dia kesini aja , biar dia bisa nyelesein masalahnya ama Hyunli sama aku mau nannya kejadian yg sebenernya "

Kyu lgsg menelpon Haneul dan Haneulpun mau untuk menuju ke rumah Kyu . Suasana di rumah Kyupun berubah menjadi lebih suram , mencekam samapai ada bunyi bel .

"ah~ , itu pasti Hanel , bentar aku buka pintu dulu ya Hae "

"perlu kutemani Kyu ? "

"mmm , tak usah , kau disini saja , tggu aku menghadirkan mereka berdua. "

"oke , ati ati Kyu , aku percaya kamu kuat kok "

"ah ne~ , thnx ya Hae "

Kyu lgsg menuju pintu rumah , dan benar saja , ternyata itu Haneul. Kyu menyuruhnya untuk menemuiku dan dia pamit untuk memanggil adiknya , saat semua sudah berkumpul , Kyupun memulai membuka pembicaraan …

*kyu POV *

" jadi , pertama , aku bakal Tanya sama kamu chagi , benar kamu tadi meluk si Hyukie pacar adek aku ?

Haneul hanya tertunduk diam , dia tetap diam wlaupun mataku sudah mulai ingin menangis , aku tak tahu kenapa dia jadi begini , kenapa perempuan yang aku sayangi tega berbuat seperti ini padaku…padahal , dia tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka mendapati seorang yang aku sayangi di khianati dan mengkhianatiku…dia tahu itu , tapi , kenapa dia tega ? kenapa ?

" Jun Haneul , aku sedang bertnya padamu , jawablah dengn jujur " aku mulai meninggikan suaraku.

"maafkan aku Kyu oppa " jawabnya

" jadi…jadi…apa yang dikatakan Hyunli benar ? apa kau lupa ini hari apa Haneul ? ini hari terpemtinting dalam hidupku , aku mengaharapkan sebuah hadiah yang membuatku bahagia darimu , tapi kenapa kamu malah memberiku perasaan sakit seperti ini di hari ulang tahunku ? kenapa Haneul ?bahkan kau juga menyakiti adikku , orang yang aku sayangi setelah orang tuaku , bisakah kau menjawabnya ? " aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi , aku sudah cukup menderita….

"benarkan Hyung , dia itu tak baik untukmu ! "

" diam kau Hyunli , aku sedang tak ingin diceramahi , aku ingin mendengar pernyataan Haneul "

" sabar Kyu , semuanya bisa diatasi dengan kepala dingin "

" Kau juga Hae , diam , aku butuh jawaban darinya sekarang "

"maafkan aku Kyu , aku tahu ini hari yang akan selalu kau ingat , maafkan aku "

Jadi…dia tahu , tapi kenapa dia tetap melakukan hal itu ?

"kalau kau tahu , kenapa kau tega ? kalau kau tidak menyayangiku lagi , keanapa kau tidak putuskan aku saja ? "

'' aku masih menyayangimu "

" kalau kau menyayangiku , kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku ? "

" karena aku terpaksa "

" terpaksa ? bullshit ! "

"maafkan aku Hyunli "

"cukup , tak ada maaf untukmu , sekarang , pergilah , aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi ! " Hyunlipun meneteskan air matanya

" tidak ada ynag boleh pergi "

" tapi Hyung…apakah kau masih mau melihatnya setelah apa yang dia perbuat ke kmu ? "

" diam kau Hyunli , aku sedang berpikir "

" kenapa kau berubah Hyung ? bukankah biasanya kau akan membelaku ? tapi sekarang ? demi dia , kau juga haris pikir panjang ? "

" diamlah hyunli , biarkan aku berfikir kalian adalah orang yang aku sayangi "

" tenang Kyu , berfikirlah dengan jernih "

" cukup Hyung , aku muak dengan kelakuanmu setelah kau berpacaran dengannya , sekarang , aku terpaksa memberimu pilihan , kau akan memilihku atau dia ? " bentak Hyunli sambil menunjuk Haneul yang sedang menunduk

" aku tak bisa memilih Hyunli , tolong mengertilah , ini hari bahagiaku , kenapa kalian tega memberikan hadiah kepadaku seperti ini ? apa kalian tak tau mana yang aku suka dan aku benci ? "

" aku tau chagii , kau paling suka game , dank au tak suka jika ada orang yang menyakiti orang yang kamu sayangi "

" aku juga tahu Kyu , maka dari itu…."

" mianhe Hyung , aku terpaksa berbuat sperti ini , karena aku tak punya akal lain lagi "

" apa maksut kalian ha ? "

*donghae POV *

" mianhe Kyu , sepertinya rencanaku berhasil " jawab ku sambil menunjukkan evil smileku

" rencana ? hiks hiks , jangan jangan , aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , kalian ngerjain aku ya ? "

" wkwkwkwkwkwkw, wuahahahaha , ahahahahaha~" aku , Hyunli dan Haneulpun tertawa lepas , dihadapan muka Kyu yang seperti ingin memakan orang itu

" ahahaha~ , mian ya chagi , ini ide dari adekmu , bntar aku mau kluar dulu mau ambil something , kkk~ "

Haneul lgsg keluar dan selagi Kyu sedang hangat hangatnya mencelakai (?) adiknya , Haneulpun kembali ke TKP dengan membawa kue tart yang bertuliskan ' saengil chukkae my lovely Kyu ' dengan beberapa foto Kyu disana yang terbuat dari gula

aku hanya bsa memandang kemesraan mereka berdua saja , uhhhh , so sweet /plakkkk

" o ia Hyunli , mana Hyuk ? kok dia gag jadi kesini ? masi sakit ya ? "

" iya , tadi dia aku antar pulang dulu , kasihan liat dia yg kayaknya lemes bgt "

" oh , jadi itu monyet sakit , huhuhu~ " jawab Kyu

" addduuuhhhh Hyung , calon iparnya sakit malah digituin "

"kkkk~ ya mian ya , o ia , bdw kalian sukses mengerjaiku kali ini , tapi tggu giliranku untuk balas dendam " kata Kyu sambil melihatkan evil smilenya ,

" ish Kyu , aku gag suka liats enyumanmu itu " kata Haneul cemberut

" ah iya , mian ya chagi , but gomawo semuanya , aku kira tadi Haneul beneran selingkuh , aku ua siap siap mau banting kursi disebelah nih "

"ahahahahahaha~ " kamipun tertawa bersama sepuasnya melihat ekspresi Kyu itu

TBC~

mian kalo endingnya agak gimanaaaa gitu

mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

gomawo

tggu part slanjutnya ^^


End file.
